Huìhuà Wénzì
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: "Painting with Words"- Pick a word, a character, a situation...and let the author paint the picture. A drabble series.
1. JEALOUSY

**:JEALOUSY:**

Po had everything he didn't have. Friends who would do almost anything for them, a loving father who was proud of his son, a room and home in not ONLY town but ALSO in the Jade Palace...

And, you know, respect.

Fung grumbled to himself as he watched the Dragon Warrior goof around with Master Crane and Master Monkey; the friends laughing as they carried a priceless artifact in the bamboo forest. The crocodile found himself crushing his helmet hard enough to leave dents.

"Uh...sir?"

Fung turned around, finally snapped out of his funk. He plopped his helmet back on his head, as he picked up his battle ax. He signaled to his other bandits.

"Come on, guys, let's get dangerous! Or something..I don't know."

And if he felt an additional rush from getting a hit in the panda 's face...

So what?


	2. WHITE

**:WHITE:**

The snow continued to fall all over the village; the time of the Winter Festival had once again been the Dragon Warrior's responsibility. It seemed like the most obvious choice. The year before had been the most memorable one yet. People had actually been happy. One. It was a community.

Exactly what people should be around the holidays.

Po had finished cooking and passing out the noodles to the villagers, and had gone out into the snow with the children. Throwing snowballs, building snow-warriors, sticking their tongues out to catch the falling frozen orbs. All things that were normal of little ones in the winter season.

And the red panda couldn't help but watch, as he slowly enjoyed his meal.

Shifu grinned to himself as he focused on his pupil. The Giant Panda, though large, was able to blend himself well in the snow. His white fur being the perfect camouflage in the climate. White...The color suited him. Po was a lit candle in a dark world, purity in itself. A being that brought hope and light into your life, no matter if you wanted it or not.

White...

Master Shifu frowned as his gaze lingered on the snow; somehow the panda had gotten out of his sight many minutes before without him noticing. When the older being was brought into reality, he was torn from it once more; Shifu couldn't help himself when he lost himself to his thoughts again.

The snow, the white, the emptiness...It reminded the red panda of his own master. The only teacher that could train someone with a colder mind and heart than most. Oogway, who had faith in him when he didn't even have faith in himself, lost to time and the winds. His life and teachings were fulfilled.

"Shifu," Mister Ping suddenly chirped, waving his wings to get his attention. "These are happy noodles, happy times! No frowning at my table."

The old master took his eyes from the snow, blinking away his thoughts.

"I apologize, Mister Ping."

"You live in your head way to much...What were you thinking about?"

Po? Purity? Happiness? Master Oogway. Sorrow. Longing.

"Just the snow, Mister Ping...Just the snow."


	3. WATERFALL

**:WATERFALL:**

_Chinese legends tell of an ancient place called "Dragon's Gate". It is said to be on top of a mountain, and the only way to reach the top is by leaping up the powerful waterfall. It is a hard journey to reach past the powerful jets, and many are said to die along the way. However, those who are successful and can reach the top..._

_They are rewarded by the spirits, and turned into a majestic dragon._

_Ever since Crane was a hatchling, he had been fascinated by this tale. To be a dragon...to be a somebody...It was the ultimate fulfillment._

_Crane had always wanted to be a somebody._

**"Okay, Crane...You can do this. One claw in front of the other"**

_He was a hard worker; Crane came from a poor family. And he did whatever he could to get into the Lee Da Kung Fu academy. Though, because of his scrawniness, he wasn't actually allowed to train at first. However, this did not deter him. He bid his time and cleaned up the dojo while he waited to get noticed. With patience, he got his wish and soon after was transferred to train under the great Master Shifu._

_And under his teachings, he became a master himself. One of the notorious Furious Five!_

**"Huff...huff. HACK! Eeeeh. Come on ol' Crane, you sly bird you. GLURP- HACK! One claw in front of the other..."**

_But still,for him, that was not enough. He was **A** somebody- not **THE** somebody! Though his ways were great, his fighting strong, he was not yet a majestic dragon._

_Then the time came for Master Oogway to choose the Dragon Warrior. And crane was on his way to the top of his waterfall._

**The rock was slippery, his talon slipped.**

_Then Po showed up- landing in front of the five, raining down from the sky like a fire breathing dragon._

**The water pounded hard on the avian's back. The weight, the struggle...It was all too much.**

**He was so close.**

_He was so close._

**"Woooah, Crane, " Po cried from fear up at his struggling friend, " What are you doing?"**

**Crane gurgled and choked as he tried to hold on.**

**"Okay, ah, okay...I can totally figure this out, dude! Hold on!"**

_Holding on was all he could do._

_At first, Crane just thought the old tortoise had made a mistake. He was old, probably senile...Most likely senile. But as time went on, as he held on, he began to understand. He began to understand the panda's inner power._

**Po climbed up the waterfall as fast as he could, determined to save his friend before he fell and injured himself.**

_Po had climbed up the waterfall fast, indeed. He was able to learn in months what it took for the bird warrior years to learn and understand. Crane was not born as a creature destined to surf up the treacherous terrain._

_He was patient, a hard worker. He was meant to learn,as Po was meant to strive._

**"Aaaaand gotcha!"**

_Po pulled Crane and the rest of the village back together, helping them and giving them peace once more._

**Master Crane coughed up water, as he and the great panda sat on top of the mountain. Panting and trying to catch their breath.**

**Finally,Po fond the strength to talk again:**

**"Dude, what is your PROBLEM? Why the heck would you climb THROUGH the waterfall. What, did, Tigress hit you in the head during training? Oh, I always KNEW she'd kill one of us someday! Just...ya know, in a lot more direct and awesomely accidental way."**

**Crane smiled as he responded.**

**"Becoming a dragon. Thanks for your help..Po."**

_Becoming THE somebody was easier, when you knew another dragon had your back._


	4. RAIN

**:RAIN:**

Master Viper slithered among the foliage in the temple's garden. Twisting and turning; her ribbons whipping around her as she danced.

They all had different ways of meditation. Shifu sat in solitude, concentrating under the peach tree of enlightenment. Tigress, on the other hand, thought it was best to work her body until all the stress sweated off of her. (Viper felt sorry for whomever she roped into fighting her during those days, for they surely left with heir body mostly covered in bruises.) Monkey liked to swing in the trees, playing and acting carefree. Crane liked to practice his calligraphy, painting words of beautiful meaning and designs. Po enjoyed lazing about and stuffing his face, just happy the red panda even gave them the break. So when Shifu said to relax, boy, was he going to do just that!

As for Master Mantis...

The slithering fighter was surprised by the sudden sensation on her scaly skin. It had been thundering for some time, but Viper was much too deep into her dance to notice. It was only when pouring water from the heavens made contact with her, personally, did she notice it was raining.

Viper looked up at the sky, frowning, before she began to pack up her red ribbons.

"Sorry, looks like we gotta cut today short."

Mantis smiled. The insect wasn't great at patience, wasn't great at calming his nerves and mind. But, he found it t be very easy to sit and relax, when he focused on the prettiest of warriors.

"Hey, no prob. But I'll tell ya, I liked what I saw."


	5. HUG

**:HUG:**

In those days the red panda was a different person. Younger not only in body, but in mind and soul. His love and affection flowed so freely from him; as free as a bubbling brook. He was happy, and when his son did well...He physically showed it.

"Wonderful. Wonderful! You are doing well, my son."

Baby Tai Lung had stomped his paws a good three feet so far. Shifu had been surprised when the cub had gotten up from his secure bundle, as the master had been busy doing personal training in the dojo. But as the baby had gotten onto his feet, and actually began to walk for the first time...

It was the red panda's place as a father to encourage him.

"No no...Don't stop! Come on, you're almost here. Come on, come to father."

Tai Lung cooed and laughed, twitching his paws and tail as if to tell Shifu he should come to HIM. And curse that cub, he had his little mitts on his heart strings!

He gave in with a smile and a laugh of his own, as the master walked the remaining distance and picked up the child almost as large as himself. The training dummy forgotten.

"You win, little one. I'm here. I'm so proud of you!"

If only Shifu had known this would be the last time he told these important words to his son. If only he had known Tai Lung would have needed him to say it, not only show it.

But, for now, this was not a worry. Not something that would be doubted until years to come. No...Now it was about a father hugging and loving his son.

The way it should have always stayed.


	6. SPOTS

**:SPOTS:**

Calligraphy means "good writing". And all over the world it is an important aspect of knowledge. Scrolls and books needed to be written to tell tales and keep traditions alive.

In China, however, it is more than that. It is an art form. And the way the characters are drawn...Why it is, is easily understood.

Crane had been spending his evening engaging in the very art of writing. His mind cooled, and his heart as light as air. A small smile was across his beak as he handled his brush, practicing the seven mysteries.

**Vertical stroke.**  
><strong>Downward stroke.<strong>  
><strong>Sweeping downward stroke.<strong>  
><strong>Horizontal, sweeping downward.<strong>

Master Crane was in the middle of doing the final sharp curve, finishing up the character for "light", when the door was suddenly burst open in excitement. The brush and inks splotting all over the page.

"Yo, Crane! You won't BELIEVE what Monkey just did! He totally just- wait...Did I just interrupt something important?"

Crane looked down to his ruined work, sighing to himself before landing his gaze back on the Dragon Warrior.

"No...I wouldn't say TOO important, Po."

"Oh..well, come out and hang then. Oh man, we SO gotta get Monkey to tell you the story then. It's HILARIOUS!"

The avian master smiled as he followed his friend out of his room. His art was ruined, and he'd have to start again...But, once more, his heart felt light.


	7. COOKIES

**:COOKIES:**

"Must find somewhere safe to hide...A-ha!"

Monkey had been looking all over the Jade Palace for a place to hold his stash. He had finally grown tired of his goods being taken without thought or consideration. The first few dozen times were pretty funny. Why wouldn't it be? When he walked into the room to see crumbs all over a certain panda's face, it was naturally funny. Funny enough that Monkey had actually put his snacks in plain sight a few times, just wanting to hear what excuse he'd make up next.

Though, nothing could really ever top "angry floating bird heads, wit ninja powers" coming into the palace and only stealing the cookies.

But, sometimes...Monkey wanted to actually ENJOY the treats he bought.

Imagine the kung fu master's surprise and frustration, when hours later, he caught Po's hand in the cookie jar he had burred in the garden.

"MONKEY! Oh, ah...ummm, hi?"

"Po, what do you have there?"

The dragon warrior looked everywhere, as if trying to find what his companion could be talking about. (As if he didn't know.) Finally his eyes landed on the cookie jar in his grasp.

"Oh-hooooo, you mean THIS thing here?"

"Yes, exactly that. Where did you get it from, hmm?"

"Well," Po began, "Would you believe this! Here I was, minding my own business, when i stumbled into the garden. And I was totally surprised when I saw these pirates back here. You know, the western kind that steal ships and plunder and...stuff.

"Well, their captain had sent them here to hide the goods. And I was all like 'oh no you didn't', and they were all like 'oh we so did'. Then I told them no one was allowed on our palace grounds to do evil, and stuff. So we totally had this awesome fight, and I kicked their butt. They were even like: 'Oh, please don't hurt me!'. And i was all like 'Sure, I'll go easy on you...PSYCH!'

"So I continued to go POW POW SKADOOSH! And then...they ran away. Because I totally let them."

Monkey took a minute to take this all in, eventually a large smile spread across his face.

"The pirates were trying to hide cookies?"

"Yes...yes they were. EXPENSIVE cookies."

Huh...That DID top the ninja story after all.

"Then we should help hide the goods before they get back with backup. Pass me one, Po."


	8. FRUSTRATION

**:FRUSTRATION:**

Sweat formed on his brow; his meditation didn't come easily that night. As hard as Shifu tried to clear his mind...

Well, it had other plans.

A heavy cloud formed in his head, as he worried about the Dragon Warrior. The master had sent Po on a mission to go collect the remaining ingredients to make Xiao Yao Wan for the village's herbal doctor. Master Tigress had been feeling more tired than usual during her time of the month, and more stressed out. And since SHE refused to rest until she was feeling like herself again, then it was up to the others to take care of her.

Po had happily volunteered to go collect fú líng and gān cǎo,tuckahoe mushroom and liquorice root, that was needed to finish the concoction. It would take him a day to travel to the neighboring village to retrieve the needed ingredients.

Of course, only hours after the panda had left, a terrible storm had loomed over the land. Rain poured from the sky like rocks tumbling down the side of a mountain. The wins roared like the angry lion. And lightening flashed as bright as fireworks on the new year.

It was NOT the night to be out and about.

Shifu grumbled as he strained himself into concentration. It didn't matter. Po was the Dragon Warrior. An adult. Fully capable o taking care of himself. Surely when he saw the storm coming in, he had ducked for shelter. It would have been the smart and logical thing to do!

The master sighed. Who was he kidding, when had Po ever done ANYTHING logical? And he couldn't go ten feet without getting himself in trouble.

...This was NOT helping.

Realizing he was NOT going to be able to clear his mind, Shifu blew out his candle as he left his room. So he wasn't able to relax his mind? No matter; he would just work his body until he was worn and couldn't think at all!

Maybe then he'd stop worrying and could actually get to sleep...


	9. ALONE

**:ALONE:**

Po had been used to the feeling of loneliness. The feeling of being forgotten and put to the side; he was used to being the outcast.

But what can you do? What was to be expected when you were the only giant panda in the village? And he could have been worse off, after all. At least he had a father that loved him and was his best friend. Even if he _was_ a little noodle crazy.

Saying that...Po had thought things would have changed a _LITTLE_ after being declared the Dragon Warrior.

Po had done his best to become friends with the Furious Five, and was still shunned. No, this time it was more than being merely "shunned". He wasn't just forgotten, like he was before; now he was _hated_. (By his heroes, no less!) All because Master Oogway had chosen some big ol' dumb fat panda instead of the hard working, awesomely skilled, kung fu masters.

Couldn't say he blamed them, really.

But none seemed to hate him as much as the old Red Panda did. None seemed as violent and cold as the teacher of the legendary warriors. And none seemed to want him gone as much as Master Shifu did.

Yet, through all the pain... Po couldn't make himself hate him. He couldn't find his own heart becoming bitter and blistered. Not towards his master, no. Because with every sigh uttered, with every frown tugging on Shifu's face...

Po couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, the old red panda was just as lost and alone as he was.


End file.
